Original Sins
by Priss-2040
Summary: Warnings Inside- Wolfwood tells the tale about his life. Starting with his tragic childhood, all the way up to the time spent with Vash. Spoilers Abound!
1. Default Chapter

AN- I was inspired to do this fic after reading "Midvalley's Serenade" by Jexia. I said to myself, Wolfwood needs a fic about his life. And darn it, I am going to give him one. So here it is. Oh, and go read "Midvalleys Serenade" It's a really good fic! Also, this fic will have some lyrics at the begging. Mostly the lyrics will only be little snippets, and will only appear at the beginning of the story. To kind of set the mood for the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Trigun. Or the song "Never Again" by Nickleback  
  
The whole story is told from Wolfwood's POV  
  
Warnings- Language, angst, Child abuse, Future Yaoi (Though I will not say who is paired with who.) and OOC-ness. I will try my best to keep the characters in character, but for the sake of the story, some of them will be OOC.

_Lyrics_  
  
Title- Original Sins  
  
Chapter one  
  
_Father's a name you haven't earned yet,  
You're just a child with a temper,  
Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady,"  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure oh ohhhh......_  
  
I sighed as I pulled up the blankets around me. It was going to be a rather cold night. One of the unusually cold nights here on this planet. My so-called father was out getting drunk again. Of course he could spend all of his money on himself, and not spend a dime of it on me. Or at least on a warmer blanket.  
  
"Oh! Josh! You are sooo naughty!"  
  
Dear God. Not another one. I heard the front door open and close, as their voices carried off down the hall. He had brought home another hooker. The girls he always brings home, he beats, and rapes them, then sends them on their way. I hate when he does this. The yelling and the crying. I'm only six for heaven's sake! The least he could do, is send me to live somewhere else. Or put me on the streets. I would much rather live on the streets, than live here in this hellhole.  
  
"Oh! Please no! Don't!"  
  
"Shut up! I paid for you to do things the way I want to do them! So shut up, and start pleasuring me!"  
  
I put the pillow over my head to drown out the drunken voice of my father, and the screams of the girl.  
  
"I can't take much more of this!"  
  
I say to myself. I quickly gather some of my things up, and hurry to the door of my room. I opened it, and quietly crept out of my room, and down the hall. I could still hear the screams of the girl, and my father moaning.  
  
"Just a little further, and I can be free."  
  
I reached the door, and turned the knob. This was it. When I open this door, I will no longer be bound here. I was about to open the door when I heard the door to my father's room open.  
  
"Oh Shit."  
  
I said quietly to myself. I had to go now. If he caught me out here, he would beat me again.  
  
"Nicholas?"  
  
Fear struck me faster then a ton of bricks. Father was drunk, and he would be very pissed off at me. A beating was surely in order for me.  
  
"What the 'ell are you doin'?"  
  
"I was...going to g-go o-ou-outside for a w-while."  
  
Did I mention I have a bit of a stuttering problem when I get nervous? I guess not. And boy, does it piss my father off royally when I stutter.  
  
"Nicholas, come here."  
  
'No!'  
  
My mind screams at me to just run out the door. To just run and never look back. But, where would I go? Where can I go? I have no other family, and I don't have money. Maybe I should just stay here for a while. Endure this torture for just a few more days until can sort these things out. After the beatings, things usually aren't so bad. I hurt for a few days, but with the promise of freedom in my head, I will endure any punishment for now.  
  
"Do NOT make me tell you again Nicholas. Come HERE!"  
  
I trudge towards him. I am terrified of him. He is drunk, and really pissed. Normally when he beats me, he isn't really drunk. But pissed off. And if they hurt that bad when he's just mad, I can't begin to imagine what this will be like when he is drunk too.  
  
"Oh, Nicholas. You are going to regret doing this."  
  
And with that, his belt cam down hard on my back.


	2. chapter 2

There is a small author's note at the end. If I said now, what I have to say, I would spoil the story for you. Also, this story contains rather graphic...scenes. But if I say too much, I'll spoil it. Let me put it this way. This chapter will be taking the R rating to the fullest. If you do not like...SM, then you should turn back now.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun or the song Yellow Camarow by Weezer  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Wolfwood POV  
  
_Lyrics  
  
With freedom of eagles you soar high _

_God bless you're a mess before you try _

_It's a shame that you've done such a dumb thing _

_It's the pace of the race, and you are following_  
  
My ass still hurt from the beating I got a few days ago. Normally my father only hit me three or four times. But this time, he went for ten. I was so sore after that. My father has been doing his usual things. Getting drunk, and bringing women home.  
  
"Nicholas!"  
  
Shit. What did he want now? I am still hurting from his previous beating, so I really hope it isn't to beat me some more. I walked cautiously into the living room, and saw my father sitting on what we called a 'couch'. More like an old mattress with some sort of sheet covering it, and some odd pillows making up the back of it.  
  
"Do you remember how I got you, Nick?"  
  
Oh God yes. I was sold to this man from my real father, who needed the money. I was sold to this man as a slave. He never used me for sex. But I was the one who had to clean, and I was the one who had to make food, and keep the bears cold.  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"You know. I did buy you as a slave, and I think only spanking you the other day for trying to leave was rather simple. So, I want to do something else."  
  
Oh no. He's not saying what I think he's saying right?  
  
"Nicholas. To the bedroom. Now."  
  
Oh shit no. No. This can't be happening. I make a dash for the door, but that proved to be a mistake. He lunged for me, and pinned me down.  
  
"I'll just do it here then."  
  
"No! Stop it! Please let me go!"  
  
I struggled against him, but to no avail. He was bigger then me, and I was helpless against him. He picked me up, and carried me to the bedroom.  
  
"Now. Lets do this Nicholas."  
  
I was still kicking and screaming. He tied my arms together and tied them to the bedpost, as well as my legs. I saw him for one moment grab a shiny object from off the table. I looked at it in horror.  
  
"You're so pretty. It'll be a shame to mark your body."  
  
With that he drug the knife across my stomach, and chest. It hurt so bad. It hurt worse then any beating I think I ever took from him. I would much rather take one thousand beatings then be in this position right now.  
  
"Please stop! It hurts. It hurts so bad!"  
  
He laughed as he continued to drag the blade across my skin. It left many marks, that I'm sure would become scars later on.  
  
"This doesn't hurt as bad as another activity will."  
  
I heard him say. I was scared. I was shaking I was scared so bad. But if I endure this, just a little longer, maybe he will get bored with me, and find himself a woman. Or get drunk. His next sudden movement had me terrified. He had cut all my clothes off, and was positioning himself over me.  
  
"This will hurt immensely Nicholas."  
  
He pushed himself up, and this horrible sensation came over me. It was like I was being torn in half. Pushed apart through the middle. It hurt so bad.  
  
"No! Stop! Please...Stop!"  
  
I screamed but it fell on def ears. I finally gave into the pain, and was soon engulfed in darkness.  
  
I awoke. The pain was still there, but it had subsided a little. I was unchained now, and I was curled up on the bed. The bed smelled like day old milk, and the salmon that we had for dinner a couple of nights before. I tried to get up, but it just hurt so badly. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I had to leave. I had to get away. But how? I tried again to get up. I finally pushed my body up, so now I was at least sitting. It hurt like hell to sit. But I endured the pain. If I didn't leave now the odds of this happening again were strong.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
I yelled as I put one foot on the ground. My legs were sore as hell too. I walked around a bit, trying to get used to the pain. Once I found it tolerable, I began to walk and found some clothes. Whether or not they were clean I didn't care. I needed something to cover myself with. I had found a black pair of shorts, and a rather large purple dress shirt.  
  
"If I'm going to leave now, I had better find something to protect myself with."  
  
I knew that there was a gun in this house, but I couldn't remember were. I remember we had bought one, after some poor guy decided he was going to rob us.  
  
"I know where it is!"  
  
It was under the bed in a brown box. I took it out and looked it over. It was a little heavy for a six year old, but I could handle it. I swiftly worked on getting myself ready to leave. I knew that soon he would be back from wherever he decided to go to, and my chances of escaping would be snuffed out. Just as I walked out the door, he showed up.  
  
"Leaving again Nicholas?"  
  
I wasn't afraid. I had a gun, and he didn't know that.  
  
"You are going to regret this."  
  
He tried to grab for me, but I shot him. Once in the head. I looked down at his lifeless body, and I was amazed. I started to laugh as I looked down at the body. It was so simple to pull the trigger. So damn easy to escape. I turned and ran. To where? I didn't know. Anywhere but here.


End file.
